The Sky
The sky is a 2006 motion picture written and directed by Tyree Tillman, and proiduced by Javan Brown. The movie a rated R plot sequel the 2010 film the maze. TThe skuy ac=veraged 3.3 on imdb.com and is Tyree 's second failure, since the T-rex series. MiddleTime Director Tyree Tillman wrote this film to his girlfriend Clarissa Green also known as Janet Naploeon Mary Quairson Maplewood. The film was sucky and it was a documentary turn based off of Scream meets jaws and a combination of elements throughout the film and know since Tyree Tillman received his data of 3.3 he is not that considered for Clarissa dosen't care for it either. The film is a R rated program which is 17 or under cannot watch though the film is not as sucessful the movie however still reached #3 it's weekend , and premiered on Chiller in 2008, not soon after the releasemenrtt of other popular movies. Being released on Dvd for only 2 weeks before it went out of print completely when people and customers started stealing copies from the stars due to its low prices and low tax rates. Plot Kenny Samson was always a happy adult he would always enjoy high school, so him and several friends decide to go on a trip to Italy where they find a survival knife in a near by store. However the knife is more than what they bargained as a killer whho wants the knife starts to kill them one by one under a underwater cave where they are terched and killed one by one. The killerr s are not the only thing, the have to worry about for a 34 foot flesh eaing shark is blocking the exit to get out and as the group of friends try to escape the knife could be their only way of survival if the group diosen't decide to give it up, but there are consequences with the knife for the knife is why the killers came after them to begin with, because it actuallyt belongs to an Italian gang. Stars N/A Performance The moviue ws poorly severed with a poor script and a very poor dialogue which bombed the movie down, slightily similiar to the 2009 Smile the film was written and directed by Tyree Tillman, produced by Francesco Gasperoni, who is the official director of smile whom received 3.5 out of 10 stars. 2% up from this film. This motion picture was rated R like most tillman film movies along with its soundtrack. The sky did very poor for when it released to dvd the film only made $15,325 scoringg #73 in dvd sells. Director Tyree Tillman was so disappointed oveer this that he dropped the film completely. Box Office N/A Critical response The movie was a failiure to most directors and critics. Film critics say that"He could have done better"! The fim only 3% postive reviews the other 97% were negatives. Soundtrack Composer: Brian Tyler 1. Italy 2. help me 3. shark 4. kill me 5. Pattern 6. Survival 7. The knife 8. scare me 9. all gone 10. one released survivor Copyright 2006-present.